1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for detecting the number of layers of a few-layer graphene, especially to a system with an image analysis and processing means. The present invention also relates to a method for detecting the number of layers of a few-layer graphene, especially to a method using an image analysis and processing means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The visualization of graphene is regarded as an issue of increasing importance to the developing graphite technology, especially regarding confirming the number (“N”) of layers of a few-layer graphene (hereinafter “FLG”). Conventional techniques for distinguishing number of layers of FLG include: Raman spectroscopy, transmission spectroscopy, atomic force microscopy (hereinafter “AFM”) and optical microscopy.